Straying From the Path and Taking A Detour
by coup fatal
Summary: okay Rogue leaves Xavier's after Alcatraz, we all know that. But what happens to her before her return home? RYRO. Rated M because there will be more mature themes in the long run.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I shall unfortunately never own the x-men or its characters or it's extremely large franchise. **

**A/N: Okay I have never written a RYRO at all. I am usually a big Romy or Rogan fan but lately I have slowly been pulled into this pairing do to all the amazing writing I have been reading so here it is. **

**XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGESTERS: **

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Bobby Drake asked his teachers after his return from Alcatraz.

"She apparently left hours before Alcatraz, no one has heard from her since then," Storm said tiredly as she sat behind the large mahogany desk that used to belong to the beloved Charles Xavier.

"I just don't understand how we could have just let her walk out of the school with out any of us knowing about it," Bobby said disapprovingly. Of who he was referring to, no one really knew.

"Kid she left," Logan said in almost a grunt from the other side of the room. He had been quite up until this point. The death/murder of Dr. Grey a.k.a. Phoenix had left a hallow in his chest.

"I kind of gathered that Logan, I just want to know where in the hell she is so we can get her the fuck back here," it was the first time any of them had ever heard the polite and almost serene boy curse. It took Ororo by surprise and left Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw her before she left," Logan told Bobby almost as if to gage his reaction.

"And…?" Bobby said his arms spread wide like presenting an award.

"I told her to not to do it for some boy and that I wasn't her father," Logan said almost like he regretted it.

"You what!" Bobby yelled at him.

"How could you just let her walk out of here like that, I thought she meant more to you than just a stupid few words. She could be dead right now or worse…" He trailed off thinking of what could have really happened to her.

"It's her life Bobby, she made up her own mind, and you are just going to have to accept that," Ororo said as she continued to look over the school finances.

"I can't believe this," Bobby said as he stalked out of the room slamming the old matching Mahogany door.

**SOME WHERE IN SAN FRANSICO:**

She waited patiently as the taxi cab took her to the nearest hospital. She had hopped the news reporter had been wrong. She had hopped that he was still alive.

"That will be twenty-two fifty miss," the taxi driver said in his stuffy California tongue. Making Rogue wish she was either back home in Mississippi or in the hustle and bustle of New York.

The building in front of her was more than a little stand offish. The cool exterior only seemed to spread as she entered the swinging double doors. She walked almost placidly towards the large receptionist desk; there an older woman in her forties sat occasionally answering the phone.

"May I help you?" She asked almost politely.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if this was the hospital that was keeping the survivors of Alcatraz." She asked almost too quietly.

"You're not a reporter are you?" She asked slipping her thin glasses down her nose.

"No, I was just wondering if my boyfriend was here," the lie rolling off her tongue like milk into honey.

"And his name?" She asked her impatiently.

"St. John Allerdyce," she said nervously.

"Room B215," the woman said as she clicked on the computer.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Rogue said as the hope began to over-ride her. She sprinted off towards the silver elevators, a brief feeling of Magneto passing her as she looked at her self in their shinny surface. Waiting for the impending ding that would bring her one step closer to him; to St. John or Johnny as she so favorably called him before his wild abandonment.

Inside the elevator the music was almost enough of a distraction to stop her speeding heart rate as she watched the red digital numbers slowly change to the third floor.

'_One…two…three...' _she silently counted in her head.

As soon as the doors opened she stepped out of them afraid that this really wasn't what she was doing. She wasn't one to stray to far from the path and she definitely thought that her going to St. John was probably a complete and total detour that some how would eventually get you lost. Hopefully losing her self and finding something new and more exciting than she ever imagined.

Down the hall she went, silently as if afraid of disturbing the relative peace that seems to have over taken the hallway.

'_B210…B211…B212…B213…B214…'_

There it was the door leading to the path she was willing herself to take. Straying from the known to the unknown, defying her own moral compass and wishing for nothing less. She opened the door with a shaky hand and tense nerves.

Her emerald green eyes cast down onto the cold tile floor. Afraid of what she might find. A cocky smirk and the constant _'click, click_' of a Zippo lighter, or a tangled mess left to die on a battle field that he shouldn't have been on in the first place?

"Excuse me can I help you?" An authoritative voice said as Rogue's eyes immediately shoot up to look at the person apparently talking to her.

"Yes, I'm Marie Darkholme ," another lie she slipped from her mouth wondering exactly what physce had told her that one, "I heard that my boyfriend from New York might be here."

"And he would be?" The doctor in the white lab coat asked almost rhetorically.

"St. John Allerdyce, I hadn't seen him in days and got worried. I figured he might have gotten hurt or something in that Alcatraz mess. He was here on business for our school," The third lie she told for him today. Lying it seemed was a second nature to her that she was unaware of till now.

"I see and what may I ask does he do for a living?" The doctor asked with a raised eyebrow that could almost fight against the Wolverine's.

"He works for a pyrotechnic group that does stunts and fancy show work for big time companies and such. Don't know much about it myself, just that he loves his job mighty well," God she almost believed that lie her self. She was good, to good for her own good.

The supposed doctor looked down her nose at her with much skepticism but Rogue could sense otherwise.

"He's in critical condition and won't be awake for at least a few hours or days at the most. Something hard hit him in the head, no brain damage of course. He should be alright he seems to have a little bit of frost bite on his arms and hands but with good care they should heal in no time." The doctor summarized for her as she let out a sigh of relief, he was going to be okay. He wasn't dead after all.

"Thank you so much," Rogue said faking a watery expression.

"Your welcome, I'll just leave you alone with him. I'll be back in about two hours for her medical treatment," she said politely before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

After Rogue heard the soft click of the door shutting her slowly made her way towards John's hospital bed. For a distance he looked like he was asleep, but up close he seemed a little worse for wear.

"Oh Johnny, what have you done this time," Rogue sighed as her gloved hand brushed away a few stray strains of now blonde hair.

**A/N: Okay so far so good? I hope ya like it. Like I said this is my first Ryro so I do hope you think it's interesting enough to read and review too. The next chapter should be up either today or later on this week. **

**Thanks for the read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner of these amazing characters damn.**

**A/N: Okay here's chapter two sorry the update took longer than I would have liked. But it is Tuesday so just like I promised here's the update.**

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, this is Kitty speaking," Kitty Pryde's high-pitched valley girl voice shrilled across the phone.

"Kitty," Rogue said with slight disdain into the telephone she was using.

"Rogue?" Kitty asked shocked by the voice of the girl who left almost two weeks ago with out a word to anyone.

"Yea it's me. Kitty, I need a favor," Rogue spoke into the receiver an almost wicked grin crossing her face at what she was about to ask.

"Rogue, where are you? No one knows where you are, Bobby is freaking out…," Rogue interrupted her small tirade.

"Kitty I know perfectly well that Bobby Drake ain't worried about me. Especially if he's got you to keep him company. You know like he did on the fountain just after the Professor's death," The venom came out of her mouth almost as thick as her accent on a bad day. She heard Kitty take a intake of breath almost like she was about to defend herself.

"Yea I know all about you and Bobby, so you're going to do this little favor for me Katherine Pryde or the entire school will know by Monday how close you and Bobby really are. After this though I'm gone and you can have your precious Bobby all to your self. Are we clear Ms. Pryde?" Rogue asked her hatred for the small slip of a girl clearly showing through the phone.

"What do you want?" Kitty responded barely above a whisper.

"What I'm about to tell you strictly confidential. If anyone finds out you're the one who will fall and our deal will be broken. I want you to send me all of Xavier's original files of me and St. John Allredyce. You are to make copies of those files and replace them with the ones you're going to copy. I want all he has on us, birth certificates, social security the whole she-bang, and you have one week to get it all done," Rogue told her threatening.

"But isn't St. John, Pyro? Why would you need…," But before she could finish, Rogue once again interrupted her.

"Kitty the more information you know that more you could get into trouble if anyone ever found out. So be a good Kitty-Cat and do what you're told and get it done. Remember one week Kitty," With that she hung up the pay phone she had used to call her with. Just in case that little brat decided to not take her threat to heart and sent Logan over there to pick her up and take her back.

'_That girl better pull through or there will be some hell to pay when I get a hold on her,_' Rogue thought to her self as she hailed at taxi to take her back to the hospital.

"Ah Ms. Darkholme good to see you today," The doctor Rogue had meet the first day asked politely.

"You to Dr. Willbanks, oh I got in touch with the school today. I should have all that information that ya needed in about a week," Rogue told her as she sat down next to John's bed. His level breathing and constant beeping of the heart monitor being the only sign of life from him.

"Good then he should be released to you as soon as we get the information and he wakes up," The good doctor told her as she flipped through the metal clip board she had with her.

"When…when do you think he'll wake up?" Rogue asked sadly as she turned to stare at the prone figure lying before her.

"And day now, his body took a terrible hit when he was brutally attacked at Alcatraz. Thank God it wasn't worse than what he already had. Many of my other patients didn't make it," Doctor Willbanks said solemnly as she checked the various machines and equipment lining John's bed.

"Good," was all Rogue could answer as she sighed thinking about the many lies she had to make up to ensure that John wouldn't fall into the wrong hands, again.

Minutes later Doctor Willbanks left, leaving Rogue with the dead-like figure she had risked so much for.

"Ya know this is the quietest and stillest I think I have ever seen ya," Rogue spoke aloud to Pyro.

"Ya know you better thank me when ya wake up. All the things I've done for ya should at least give me a thank ya," Rogue said smirking to the unknowing figure before her. Mainly at the sheer audacity that he would ever say thank you. That wasn't the mighty Pyro she had come to know.

Rogue sighed; standing she made her way over to his. Fingers once again finding the stray lose hairs that framed his handsome features. Gently she eased herself onto the stark-white hospital bed. Careful not to disturb the various tubes and cords, then with a little adjustment she laid her head upon his slow rising chest. Sighing again at the closeness she may never have again, she let a single tear fall.

Soon the steady rising and falling of his chest lulled her to sleep. Dreaming of a life she never thought would be possible. Maybe in a different time, in a different world, this could all be real.

**A/N: Okay see I told you I would finish it up by Tuesday and post it! YEPPIE! Oh and thank you all for the amazing reviews, they are very much appreciated. **

**Updates: Okay the next update should be done by tomorrow or the next day. Can't be sure because I have a date and well you know how those go. So it should be either tomorrow or the next day. So please enjoy this chapter. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay another update! Okay so here's the four-one-one. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

God she was beautiful, lying in his arms with his barely thawed fingers stroking her long main of chocolate and platinum hair.

"John," he heard her murmur in her sleep as he continued his menstruations to her hair.

"Ah Mr. Allerdyce, so glad you decided to join the land of living," A young woman said in a white lab coat. She made her way towards the bed, a silver clipboard in her hand. She smiled gently when she saw her lying across his chest.

"You know she's been here everyday for almost two weeks looking in on you," the supposed doctor sighed as she looked at the girl.

"How long have I've been out?" John asked his eyes never really leaving Rogue's figure.

"About two and a half weeks. No worries though, Marie explained everything. Poor dear, just caught in the crossfire of it all," She paused while John looked slightly confused until the realization of what Rogue had done for him set in.

"Oh yea," John said covering up his confusion.

"Yes, well as soon as Marie receives your paperwork you will be released into her care," The apparent doctor said as she checked the IV bag to his right.

"Paperwork?" He asked, another wave of confusion shifting through him.

"Oh Marie has sent for your records from New York. She said they should be here in a week," she smiled as she unhooked the IV bag from his arm.

"Oh hello Dr. Willbanks, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep," Rogue said groggily.

"Hello Marie, but it's quite alright. I don't think you where really disturbing anyone," Dr. Willbanks said to her smiling at the fact that she had yet to see the awake John.

"No really I wasn't disturbed at all," John said with his infamous smirk as he watched Rogue's eyes grow big and a large smile creep across her face.

"John your awake!" Rogue all but screamed as she latched her self onto him in a death gripping hug.

"Yea you noticed that too, how very unusual," he said with his usual sarcasm.

"I'll just leave you two alone for awhile," Doctor Willbanks told the two as she exited the room leaving the two in each other's company.

"So you going to tell me what in the hell is going on here? Or do I have to guess?" John asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…, I've lied, cheated and pretty much stole to make sure you didn't get your Pyro ass sent to jail," Rogue told him matter of fact like.

"Nice I finally rubbed off on you. But really what did you do?" John questioned her again as Rogue looked down at her slowly fraying gloves.

"I had to tell a few white lies to make sure they didn't ship you off the moment you woke up and found out your Magneto's right hand man," Rogue said somberly the knowledge that the man before her was actually the front man for the man who literally killed her not even two years before hand still cut deeply.

"Explain?" John pushed forward he was highly curious on what little miss innocents did to save his sorry carcass from seeing the next twenty years to life behind metal bars.

"Well they think you are my live-in boyfriend from New York. We worked together back up at the school there. You had to come to San Francisco for business and got caught in the cross-fire at Alcatraz," Rogue summed upped for him. He smiled then at how easily she had manipulated the entire ward that they had placed him in.

"Well why you aren't just the little Rogue aren't we? So ice-dick knows his precious treasure is half way across the country to rescue his mortal enemy?" John asked with amusement in his eyes. Almost the same look he had when it came to playing with fire.

"I ain't his no more," Rogue said sternly through gritted teeth.

"Yea and why's that?" He pushed trying to see how much information she was really going to tell him. He never really expected the truth though as she started to explain.

"I'll give ya two words. Katherine Pryde," Rogue said almost furiously as she stared determinedly into his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me! Of all the people he picked shadow-girl to cheat on you with! Now that's a laugh," John said the shock and amusement clear on his face along with a large smile.

"It ain't funny St. John," Rogue said throwing his real name at him, drawing it out like poison on the skin.

"Sorry it's just, damn he really is as dense as ice," Rogue smiled at his so John comment.

"So are you going to tell me how Storm just gave you all my medical papers without any fuss?" John asked her, which had been bothering him since the doctor told him that she had gotten all his paper work.

"That's another funny story actually. Well, you see I kinda blacked mailed one of the x-men into getting not just your medical files but all your original files. Even mine to, I really don't like having Storm have our entire lives at her disposal," Rogue said as if it was something she did everyday.

"EW…now aren't we the evil little mutant girl as of late? So who did you black mail?" John asked almost prideful.

"And again I'll give ya two words. Kitty Pryde," Rogue said with a triumphant smile.

"Damn you are beyond evil, I now bow down to the almighty Rogue and her abilities at undercover work," John laughed doing a mock bow. Soon both were laughing hard at his antics until silence took over them again and a serious note seemed to fall across the two.

"But really Rogue why are you doing this?" John asked her, his hand tracing the lining of her gloved hand.

"You're the only one who ever cared enough," Rogue told him honestly with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" John asked staring at her intently.

"You would have immediately talked to me about the cure the moment it hit the news. Then you would have spent another hour discussing with me the ramifications of those actions if I decided to take it. Instead of telling me how stupid I was for even thinking about it and then telling me that you weren't my father and the decision was mine and mine alone to make. That's why; even if I decided to get it you have dropped everything and stood in line with me. Even if it goes against everything you ultimately believe in. You wouldn't have put my feelings on the back burner. So I decided that I would return the favor of knowing you would have done the exact same for me," Rogue told him looking at him behind long lashes. The feeling of his fingers grazing her gloves sent chills she hadn't experienced in along time through her.

"Kinda going over and beyond though don't you think?" John whispered to her.

"No not at all," Rogue told him as she watched John lean into her. His breath caressing her face her eyes closing as his proximity got closer to hers. Until finally his warm lips pressed against hers giving her a feeling she had yet to experience. A great experience she hoped would last on forever.

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. Longer than all the rest, but look John's awake and well they kissed! YAY for fluffiness! Lol, okay so I really don't know when the next chapter will be up so just bare with me. It should be up sometime next week. **

**Also, thank you again for the amazing reviews! The story does get better as the time passes by I promise. I am just taking it in slow strides! Well enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the amazing x-men. ******

**A/N: Sooo…Sorry it has taken so long to update the next chapter. Seeing some one new, so it's taking up most of my time. Lol. **

**But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter there will be a small twist but it shouldn't take away from my original plot to much. **

At the end of the week a large package arrived at the hotel Rogue was staying at.

'_Right on time, ´_ Rogue thought as she carried it with her towards the hospital she has spent so much of her time at.

As Rogue entered the familiar pastel colored walls of John's room she watched quietly for a moment as he argued with his nurse over the flavor of jell-o he had received with his lunch that day. The nurse finally noticed her and gave her a weary smile and just rolled her eyes at John's antics, quite used to his constant string of stubbornness he emitted.

"So St. John are you ready for freedom?" Rogue asked as she moved from the door towards his bed. The nurse smiled brightly at her as she picked up his tray.

"Thank God he's leaving," the nurse said half-heartedly as she mockingly rolled her eyes. At this the three laughed, no ill will passing between them.

"You're thanking God, I'm fucking praising him. I can't wait to get out of this dump," John said flaying his arms about the bed.

"Sure ya are, no more being waited on hand and foot for you Mr. Allerdyce, for now on you're on your own. I do hope you're ready for that sugar," Rogue said as she slowly regained composer from laughing at the nurse and John's bantering.

Minutes later after a brief lecture from Dr. Willbanks Rogue had John loaded up into her red Pontiac that she had rented at the beginning of this trip.

"So John where to now?" Rogue asked as she pulled the small car out of the hospitals drive.

"Home," was his only response as he leaned his head against the head rest and sighed in contempt.

"Okay sugar but where exactly is home now? We ain't exactly welcome back at Xavier's, like I'd go back anyways, and the Brotherhood has disbanded. Personally I don't think the life as a terrorist is a good look on me at this point. So we're going to have to find something one the less suspicious side. Someplace that the police won't ask to many questions about," Rogue said as she drove almost aimlessly.

"Point taken, let's just see where the road takes us. The moment we find a place we like we'll stay. We're good at that," John said as his eyes closed and he rearranged him self into a more comfortable position. While Rogue turned onto the highway directing the vehicle towards a new direction and a new life.

"What about this one?" Rogue asked as they drove aimlessly through the small suburb.

"Well…I don't know," John started as they opened the car doors to take a look at the one story, yellow house.

"St. John this is the fifth house we've looked at just today! Please be a dear and make up your fucking mind already!" Rogue said angrily as they walked up the stone path towards the house.

"Fine, I'll at least go in," John said dejectedly as Rogue opened the white painted door.

After two weeks of traveling around different states, Rogue and John both decided on a small suburban town just below the Mason-Dixon Line. Rogue was beyond happy, Southern towns reminded her of home. Of ma'am's home made cooking and long summer days out by the river. John even commented on how she actually had color in her pale cheeks, something that she rarely had in back in New York.

"Great!" Rogue smiled as they entered the old house.

The house was adorned with oak wood floors, white walled rooms and several windows. Old furniture littered the house covered in white sheets. The kitchen was southern fashioned with white appliances along with white tilled flooring. Three bedrooms, two baths, a living room, dinning room and a kitchen completed the small but spacious house.

"So what do you think?" Rogue asked as they went out the French doors towards the backyard.

"Maybe," John said hesitantly as they walked out on to the back porch.

"It's got a pool and enough space for a pretty expensive grill," Rogue told him trying to win his favor over the house. She absolutely loved it; it was perfect for the lives that they were expecting on living.

"Yea," was John's only response when he turned to see Rogue's pouting face.

"What? You like it?" John asked with his sarcastic smirk. Rogue just nodded as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Fine then, you win. Call the real-estate agent and tell her you want it," John told her with a mockingly defeated sigh. Jumping up and down in happiness Rogue pulled out her cell phone to call Lynn they're agent and tell her the good news.

"So exactly how are we going to pay for all for this?" John asked Rogue once she had gotten off the phone with Lynn.

"Oh no worries, I'm paying the same way I've paid for this whole trip and your hospital bills," Rogue said with a smile.

"And how's that exactly?" John pressed with a curious look.

"Well cash silly," Rogue told him sarcastically.

"You've been around me too long, you know what I mean Rogue," John sighed in agitation.

"Well, there are something's you don't know about me," Rogue told him sheepishly. John raised his eyebrows waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"You could say I'm kind of like a computer programmer," Rogue told him with a large, innocent smile.

"Kind of like?" John questioned.

"Well, I think it would be better for me to explain if my boss was here," Rogue said as she flipped opened her phone.

"Mom! It's me, would it be possible for you to fly out here tonight and help me explain to Pyro what's my real job?" Rogue asked sweetly into the phone.

"Great! See yea tomorrow!" Rogue said cheerfully as she hung up the phone.

"You know tomorrow around two," Rogue said as she walked back inside there new home.

"Well that was easy," John said as he followed her inside the yellow house.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter also. Sorry it's kind of lame, but that's only because things will start to make more sense in the next upcoming chapters! Thanks again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am still unfortunately not the owner of the large franchise known as the x-men. What a shame that is. **

**A/N: Okey Dokey! Another chapter up and I hope you enjoy. Sorry the last chapter felt "rushed" I'm just excited about this chapter, and if I drew the last one out, this one would have taken forever to get to. **

"John?" Rogue called to the man across from her. It had taken Lynn all of two hours to get everything in order so that Rogue and John could move into they're new home that day.

For the whole day after they had signed the papers for they're house they spent it cleaning every inch of it. Such as finding new and very interesting things that they hadn't expected on finding, like the fact that the house was fully furnished with quite lovely furniture that they planed to keep.

"Yea?" John grunted out as he put the large oak dining table back into place after him and Rogue had cleaned the wooden floors underneath it.

"One of us is going to need to get a job, down south it looks suspicious if one of the spouses doesn't have a job," Rogue told him as she started to clean off the top of the table. John stopped, breathing heavy he looked at her.

"So are you telling me that I need to get a job?" John asked with a cocked eyebrow that currently had sweet beading above it. His hair falling loosely in front of his chocolate brown eyes.

"Um…yea," Rogue said in a chipper voice as she started to push the six chairs back into place around the large table.

"I have never worked a blue color job in my entire life and you want me to start now?" John asked her as he helped her push the remaining chairs in.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Rogue told him as she walked around the table towards him.

"And what exactly do expect me to do? I'm a terrorist, remember?" John said sarcastically as he watched Rogue approach him. Her hands found his and laced together, her lip almost automatically forming into the all too familiar pout.

"Please Johnny? I already have a job, but we need a front job. You know something to show face," Rogue said as her pout deepened and her eyes seemed to get bigger.

"Do you really have to make that face?" John asked trying to not break down and once again give in to her.

"Only if it gets you to do what I want," Rogue said as innocently as possible as John pulled his hands from hers and placed them on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"And if I agree, what do I get in return?" John asked expectantly as he leaned down to kiss her still pouting lips.

"Oh I don't know, but I could at least think of a few things to give in return for you services," Rogue said as she leaned into him.

"Really now?" John said almost breathlessly as he closed the space in between them. His lips traveling slowly across hers begging for entrance inside.

The kiss didn't last long before Rogue pulled away with an impish smile across her now flushed lips.

"So what exactly are you good at other than being a terrorist?" Rouge asked as John groaned his distaste at the sudden discontinue of they're making out.

"I have an EMT license," John said with a shrug as he stepped away from her and picked up one of the cleaning rags. Rogue stood there for a minute looking at him in almost disbelief.

"What? You're not the only one with secrets you know" He told her with his customary smirk and a wink.

"You know," Rogue said with a different look in her eyes, an almost evil look.

"When we first got here I was looking through the want ads, I did find a opening for someone with talents like that," Rogue told him as the evil smile she had on her face grew.

"And that would be…?" John asked clearly unaware of Rogue's malevolence attitude that seemed to have appeared from no where.

"A firefighter," Rogue said almost laughing at her own suggestion. John dropped the dusting rag as he turned to stare at the woman he might end up spending the rest of his life with.

"You have got to be kidding me," John said as he stared at Rogue with a gapping mouth.

"The irony in it would of course be quite hilarious and very John if anyone from our past found out, and..," Rouge stopped as she moved seductively towards John.

"I love a man in uniform," and with that she planted a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth before sprinting off towards the back of the house. John taking a second to let the idea of being a firefighter set in before chasing after her.

Following her into they're now joint bedroom, he watched as she raced towards the end of the bed. John closed in fast on her catching her easily and tossing her onto the bed.

"You know being a firefighter might not be that bad of an idea," John mused as he brushed strands of Rogue's platinum and chocolate hair from her face. Placing a feverish and almost playful kiss on her lips, his hands immediately roaming over her lithe body, her hands grasping his dirt and sweat covered shirt.

"John…," Rogue said in a breathless moan.

"Yea," he replied as he went to land another kiss on her lower neck.

"Someone's at the door," Rogue told him in almost a giggle as she heard him let out an agitated moan, before sliding off her body and pulling her up into a standing position.

"Shall we," John said in a mock bow and a still irritated voice.

"We shall, ladies first," Rogue said in the same bow but with a huge smile on her face as she directed John out of there bedroom.

"Why thank you," He said jokingly as he marched towards the disturbance at the door. Without even looking he swung open the door to find a beautiful black haired beauty before him.

"Why hello Pyro," the woman said with an all too familiar smile.

"Hello Mystique," he responded as he felt Rogue come behind him.

"MAMA!" She screamed pushing John out of the way and hugging her self the older woman.

"Mom?" John asked confusion disfiguring his features.

"Well of course, who else do you think would have bred such a beautiful creature?" Mystique said with a smirk. Rogue just rolled her eyes as she ushered her "mother" into the new house.

"But wait, if you're her mother then who is her father?" John asked as he looked from Rogue to Mystique automatically comparing the two.

"Well who else, the Wolverine of course," Mystique said as she looped her arm through her daughters as she lead her towards the kitchen.

"Wait Logan!?" John asked really confused now.

"See mama this is why I asked ya to come down and help me explain," Rogue told her as she pulled out a clean glass from one of the various white washed cabinets.

"Well it is a confusing story my dear, thank you," Mystique said as she took the glass of ice water from Rogue.

"Let me explain," Mystique said as she took a sip of her ice water.

"Rogue's real name is Marie Ann Darkholme. She lived with my on and off again lover Destiny until her powers manifested at that point we brought her into the brotherhood. She was to become and has up until this point been a spy for the brotherhood," She paused and took another sip of her ice water before continuing.

"For three years we had trained her in becoming the top most spy, she even trained down in Louisiana with the thieves' guild for awhile," She looked at Marie at this point who was blushing a bright red at the mention of Louisiana. John raised an eyebrow to her but he got the notion she would tell him later.

"Finally she gained control over her mutation with the help of some very powerful mutants. Then we dropped her off in the middle of nowhere and told her to hitch hike where ever she wanted to, all she had to do was get picked up by Xavier and play her part," She looked over affectionately at her daughter as she continued.

"Who would have thought her father would be the one to pick her up at that bar in Canada? Sabertooth never really liked him much so the beating he gave him was more than thrilling and enough to get Xavier and the rest of his fellow X-men believing we were after her. So of course we had to do that stupid little plot where we kidnapped her and "forced" her into that bloody machine," Mystique said as she sighed.

"Well at least that gave you the opportunity to infiltrate the X-Men and get Xavier out of the way for awhile why'll you gained access to his accounts," Rogue said with a smile as if remembering the supposed "horror filled day."

"True and it pushed you even further into Xavier's good graces. So much so he even made you a junior X-man, how poetic. Of course I was displeased to find out that my daughter was actually consorting with that little icicle-boy. But she did well all the way up until the point that the war had broken out. What a show making everyone thinks that you were going for the cure, priceless if you ask me," Mystique said with a proud smile.

"Well mama I did do my very best, I think they are all still fouled," Rogue said as she grabbed her mothers drink and refilled it. Mystique nodded her thanks and continued.

"However I was very pleased in her choice to go to San Francisco and save one of our own. Especially it being you Pyro, you did a great service to the Brotherhood. So if there is anything either of you ever need, we are all in your dept," Mystique said as she looked at the couple.

"Thank you mama," Rogue said as she came around the counter and hugged her mother, tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you my dear," Mystique said as she patted Rogue's back.

"Now let's get you moved in shall we?" Mystique said happily as she moved away from her daughter and looked around the house.

John sat there for a moment letting everything sink in as he watched the pale, green eyed beauties discuss the new layout of his new home.

'_This isn't going to be that bad after all," _John said to him self as he stood from his chair and made to start moving more furniture around. Then with one last glance to Rogue who smiled brightly at him.

'_Not that bad at all,'_ he said as he smiled back happily. Happy for the first time in a long time.

**A/N: Okay now that was a long chapter! Five pages! Wow! Well I hope you enjoy. See two cool twists! Wolverine is her father! Who would have thought that? Well I added that because I thought back to x-2 when Mystique went into his tent after the "crash" it was never really explained why she did that. So that's why, they were lovers at one point. Lol.**

**A/N: And she has been with the brotherhood from the very beginning how lovely! Lol. Well Hope you love it as much as I do and you review! Thank you to the people who have been doing it religiously, o-jackie-o, pyrowhore, Solsticekpx (now if you are referring to the car in your user name, just wanted to say I work for a Pontiac dealership and we have a brand new one in black on black with red leather sticking it's amazing!) lol. But I thank you all and if I missed anyone I'm sorry but thank you for the review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, dang it!**

**A/N: Okay another chapter, in other words I am so bored at work that I have to do something to make the time pass. Okay so in this chapter were going to be skipping a few months, because I really need this story to start moving along. I don't want it to end up being 75 chapters long and then I lose interest and that would be bad. Okay so now on with the story.**

"No," John said at dinner as he looked over at his girlfriend of six months.

"But Johnny, I haven't seen her in like two weeks! Can't we just fly up there for the holidays? Please? We both need a vacation," Rogue pleaded with her lover as she watched him cut up the pork chops she had made for dinner that night.

"What about work Rogue? I can't just take a vacation now, I just started!" He defended as continued to stab his pork chops.

Rogue and John never really expected it, but John fell in love with his job. So much so he was taking classes at the community college to strengthen his knowledge on firefighting, even thinking about actually going to the academy this upcoming spring.

"Fine, how about we fly them all in for the holidays then? That way you won't miss work and I can still see mama and my brother and everyone else. Now you can't say you don't want to see Todd and Wanda! They're getting married next month and I want to see them before the wedding," Rogue argued with him as she pouted. She missed her family greatly and wanted to spend her first holiday with John with her family and friends.

"Fine, but no powers and nothing about the Brotherhood or the stupid war," John said as he shoved the piece of pork chop into mouth. A month after they had moved in they had both agreed that it would be best to leave they're previous lives behind and start anew.

"Agreed! Thank you Johnny!" Rogue exclaimed happily as she shot out of her chair and hugged him fiercely.

"Welcome, just let try and not let this get out of hand okay?" John said slightly worried as he ate his mashed potatoes.

"Okay, I promise nothing will happen it will be perfect," Rogue said as she got up from the table and went to phone on the side of the wall near the kitchen to call her mother.

'_More perfect than you think,'_ John thought to himself as he finished the dinner Rogue had prepared.

He watched as Rogue, the woman he devoted himself to for the last six months, chatted happily with her mother. Raven had become a major focal point in they're lives and it was somewhat pleasant to have someone else know about them. It made living they're double lives much easier and it made Rogue so happy.

Three weeks later there small three bedroom house was filled to the brim. Raven and Kurt (Rogue's older brother) were the first to arrive. Kurt had flown in from Germany to stay with them until the holidays were over. Wanda and Todd (also known as the Scarlet Witch and Toad) came in a week later. Now with Christmas only days away the women were merrily decorating the Christmas tree as the men watched the latest football game on the television.

"I can't believe it," John said as a commercial rolled onto the screen.

"What?" Kurt asked as he ate some of the potato chips that sat in a bowl on the coffee table that John and Rogue had bought months earlier.

"I can't believe Toad found someone who would actually marry him." John said with a smile as Toad hit him upside the head with his long tongue.

"Boys act mature," Wanda said as she handed Marie an ornament.

They all three rolled there eyes as they settled back in to watch the next quarter of the game.

"Really Wanda, of all the available mutants at your disposal you pick Toad?" Raven asked her surrogate daughter. Being Magneto's right hand woman for so many years could only lead to Wanda being like a daughter to Mystique. She had watched the young woman grow to be a powerful force to be reckoned with.

"Well what can I say, Green is my second favorite color," Wanda said cheekily as they looked at Wanda's red outfit. A trade mark color of the Scarlet Witch.

All three women laughed as the continued decorating the tree.

"So Roguey what about you and Mr. Matchstick over there?" Wanda asked her best friend.

"I heard that Wanda," John said gruffly from the couch as he continued to watch the football game. The girls laughed again as Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't know, I guess were getting pretty serious. But I mean come on can anyone ever sees the amazing Pyro settling down? The day that happens I'll run around the room naked," Rogue said even though deep down she wished John would ask her. Wanda and Todd seemed so happy together.

"You never know, John is known for doing the unexpected," Raven said as she walked around the tree with the lights.

"Yea like being a firefighter," Wanda snorted out. Ever since John told her what he did for a living now, she hadn't let him live it down.

"I guess, but you could ya'll see me settling down and starting a family of my own?" Rogue asked shaking her head as she placed the star on the top of the tree.

"If you asked me Rogue, you've already have," Raven said as she looked from the beautifully decorated tree to the people in the room. With that Rogue smiled at the truth in her mother's words. She had settled down and started living the "simple life."

Dinner that night was a smooth as usual, Rogue and the girls had cooked a wonderful dinner fit for a king and his court. Now with everyone sitting around the large oak table in content as they all drank coffee and ate the lemon squares that Mystique had made.

Looking around the table John watched everyone talking merrily and enjoying the closing of the evening. Mystique talking looking at her children with a content smile, Kurt and Todd discussing the game and Rogue and Wanda going through the wedding book Wanda had brought with her. Everyone was so happy, and the troubles of the world didn't seem to that horrible anymore.

'_Better now than never,' _John said to himself as he stood up from the table and got everyone's attention by tapping his fork against the glass coffee cup Marie had bought.

"Okay everyone I have announcement to make," He paused gulping from nervousness.

"I just wanted to thank the wonderful ladies of the house for making a delicious dinner once again. You're going to make us all fat old men before were thirty," John said as the men cheered happily along with him.

"But that's not what I'm up here," He turned towards Rogue. She was smiling and looked beyond happy as John stood before her. John smiled at her in return and continued.

"Rogue, I have loved you since the first day I met you up at Xavier's. To bad that stupid ice-prick beat me to you. But I guess I still won your affections in the end," Everyone laughed as John continued.

"But that day when I saw you lying next to me on that hospital bed, I couldn't believe that you of all people were there. I was awestruck by you like that first day I met you at Xavier's. However this time, I knew I wouldn't ever let you go," with that he moved in front of her. Bending down on one knee he pulled out a small black velvet box.

"Rogue would you do the honors in marrying me?" John asked as he looked up into Rogue's shocked expression. Her hands were on each side of her face in pure shock that seemed to slowly turn into pure happiness. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver band with ruby and emerald in the shape of two halves of one heart.

"Oh John, of course I will marry you. What foul wouldn't?" Rogue said as she held out her hand that was shaking, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. He placed the ring on her finger and smiled happily at her as he brought her up into a tight hug, kissing her repeatedly.

"Now what did I tell you Rogue, never expect John to do the expected. You know what that means right?" Wanda said with an evil smile as she watched the happy couple. Then when Rogue faced Wanda after her comment her smile faded.

"But Wanda, you can't be serious," Rogue said dreadfully looking at her best friend.

"Oh yea, come on now lets go," Wanda said evilly, the boys just looked confused at the two women.

"Fine!" Rogue said as she started to undress.

"Wait what is going?" John asked his new fiancé.

"I told Wanda that you probably wouldn't ever ask me to marry you so I said the day you did I would run around naked," Rogue said dejectedly.

"Wait that's not fair Wanda," John said as he looked at Wanda with a pointed finger in accusation.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked with an evil smirk and an innocent expression that strongly reminded Rogue of Magneto.

"You knew, hell you helped me pick out the damn ring," John said defending Rogue's honor.

"Damn you Pyro, I almost had her," Wanda said defeated as she sat back down and pouted. The whole room erupted in laughter at the little show and soon the laughter turned into congratulations.

"You know he asked Kurt and I if it was okay to marry you," Raven said to her daughter as she pulled her away from the group. Rouge was looking at the happy John talking to his best friend Toad until she turned her attention to her mother.

"Really?" Rogue asked slightly shocked at the gentleman way that John had handled everything.

"Yes, he was so unsure we would say no, even after we said yes, he asked if he should also ask Logan. I just laughed at him, Logan doesn't even know you're his daughter, let alone know where you are," Mystique said to her daughter who looked almost dumbstruck at the new revelation.

"He really is a great catch Marie and I am very glade he is the one you decided to spend the rest of your life with. He will make you very happy," Raven said as she left her daughter to join her son on the other side of the room to continue the congratulations to her soon to be son-in-law.

**Later that night:**

"Thank you," John said silently as he lay next to the now naked and exhausted Rogue.

"For what sugar?" Rogue asked as she curled up next to John.

"For saying yes," John said as a sigh escaped him.

"John I love you, more than anyone I have ever known before or ever will. I will never love another like I love you," Rogue said as she laid her head down upon his bare chest.

"You're the only thing that makes me truly happy you know, with out you I don't know how I would function," John said with a shaky laugh.

"God, just think what everyone back at Xavier's would say if they ever found out?" Rogue said with a laugh.

"Just the look on Bobby's face would be enough," John said as he rubbed a hand over his face. Rogue fell silent after that, sleep slowly taking over her body as she listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing.

"God I love you," John said as he played with her hair.

"And I you," Rogue said sleepily before falling into the abyss of deep sleep.

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters:**

"Any luck yet?" Ororo asked her lover as he kicked off his boots in they're room.

"No, it's like she fucking fell of the face of the earth," Logan said as he pulled off his shirt.

"Bobby find anything?" Ororo pressed as she continued to watch him undress.

"No, he's even started to look through the government files. But hell all we know is that her first name is Marie and she's from Mississippi. Other than that we don't know a damn thing about her," Logan said defeated as he sat on the edge of the kind size bed.

"We never did get to know her did we?" Storm asked as sadness took over her features.

"Fuck! I mean I told her I would protect her and all I could say to her was 'I'm not your father,' what kind of asshole says that? I was all she had and I was too wrapped up in myself to even think about her," Logan said as he placed his head into his large, gruff hands.

Storm moved closer to him, wrapping her mocha arms around him. Everyone at the mansion was up in arms about the sudden disappearance of one of the students. The students have been worried, that the school could just misplace a student like that.

The gossip was almost too unbearable and many of the parents having found out about it through the grapevine have pulled their children out of the school. Finding her was they're only chance of setting the school back into motion.

"We will find her Logan, don't worry," Storm said as she turned off the lamp at her side and pulled Logan in next to her.

"Yea your right, we will find her,"

**A/N: YEPPIE! I am so done with this chapter! Look they're engaged now! Ain't that just sweet? Most of ya'll probably saw that coming a mile away though! But look I'm trying to make the x-men not so evil so they are concerned in this chapter. **

**Also thank you all again for the amazing reviews! They are so welcomed! Maybe another update tomorrow? We will have to see! However Enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still not married to one of the owners of the x-men's sons so I still don't own the x-men. Lol. Darn it!**

**A/N: Okey dokey another boring day at my job where all I do is answer the phone and look pretty yeppie! So I'm starting another chapter. I don't know why I am so freaking excited about writing this story, but it's probably going to be the highlight of my day! So here we go….**

**Warning: This chapter may feel rushed but well I it's taking to long and so were going to be jumping a couple of years to actually get the ball rolling some more. Because I think everyone's ready for the Drama and the Action parts right?**

**Seven years later:**

"MOMMY RJ DID IT AGAIN!" Rogue's oldest daughter hollered from the back patio as she prepped for dinner. With a sigh Rogue cleaned off her hands on the apron she had taken up wearing right after Charlotte's birth. Looking out the window that over looked the patio from the kitchen she watched her youngest blow smoke rings at his sister.

"Robert James if I see ya do that one more time you will be up stairs the entire evening," Rogue threatened her son who turned to her in his five year old way and just smiled in his oh so John way.

In the end they decided to make there son's name sort of like a joke. Seeing as how Bobby is the main reason why Rogue was now John's wife they felt it only appropriate to name there first son after him.

Charlotte Ray or Charlie as everyone so affectionately called her was of course named after Charles Xavier, for if it was not for him neither John nor Rogue would be together. Both of her children resembled both her and John in either looks or attitude. Such as Charlie had her mother's beautiful looks (even the white streaks) she was her father's child hands down. Charlie just spelled trouble the moment she popped out of her mother's womb.

While RJ on the other looked almost exactly like his father instead of his chocolate eyes however he had her striking green ones. He also had her attitude when she was younger, rebel without any cause what so ever. They were both a handful, hands down, but she wouldn't trade them for the world.

Today was Charlie's one year anniversary of receiving her mutation early. So of course the entire family and extended family would be coming over to celebrate. Charlie had a kind of mix of her parent's mutation. When she was near fire she absorbed it into her skin making herself one with the fire. Being able to manipulate it and herself anyway she saw fit. Talk about a handful for a six year old to get!

RJ on the other hand was just now getting the tale, tale signs of his mutation. Fire of course, which seemed to be a family trait. But all he has been able to conjure up smoke rings, which just irritated the hell out of Charlie.

Minutes later Rogue felt two large hands wrap around her waist as a trail of kisses were sent up the left side of her neck. Rogue turned into the arms she had gotten so used to feeling as she smiled up at her Johnny.

"Did you get the burgers?" Rogue asked sweetly as John stared at her lips, nodding in confirmation.

"What about the caracole?" He nodded again as he started to make them sway taking Rogue away from the kitchen sink.

"And Charlie's cake?" Rogue asked as felt John stop.

"Fuck I knew I forgot something," John said letting her go and rushing towards the door, grabbing his keys as he went. Rogue laughed at the site, she never got tired of John's antics especially since Charlie's birthday his fatherly instincts took over immediately.

Seconds later the door opened and Wanda and Todd walked in with there small brood.

"We're here!" Wanda yelled as she placed a hand on the lower part of her back. She was pregnant, again. Child number four was well on its way and it didn't look like this one was going to be the last one either.

"Todd why don't you take Tabby, Julian and Becca out back to play with RJ and Charlie," Rogue suggested as she helped Wanda into one of the chairs she had put in the kitchen.

"Thanks," Wanda grunted as she plopped in her chair.

"So where was matchstick man running off to when we pulled up?" Wanda asked as she started husking some of the corn (and yes people in the south do, do this. I do it every Sunday for Sunday night dinner; fresh corn is the best by the way!).

"He forgot Charlie's cake," Rogue laughed as she started making the hamburger patties, patting them into perfect little flat balls.

"Of course he did, can you believe the men we picked. Yesterday Todd accidentally dropped Tabby off at Kindergarten instead of Julian. You should have seen the phone call he got at work an hour later. Priceless," Wanda laughed at the memory of her husband.

"Good times no?" Said a suddenly appeared Mystique, with Brotherhood members in tow, along with Kurt, Rogue's brother.

"Hey guys, John just left to get the cake so as soon as he's back we'll light up the grill and get the party started," Rogue said with a smile as she finished the rest of the hamburgers.

"Mom can we go swimming?" Julian, Wanda's oldest asked from the screen door out back.

"Yea sure, just make sure your sisters and RJ wear there floaties and that someone is watching you," Wanda told him with a pointed finger.

"MOM SAYS IT'S OKAY AS LONG AS UNCLE KURT WATCHES US!" He yelled at the younger kids as he ran towards the bag his mother had brought. The women in the kitchen just laughed.

"Poor Kurt, they always want to play with him," Wanda laughed out loud.

"I know and he hates getting wet, he's like a cat or something," Rogue said with a wrinkled nose.

"Let's go out side and actually watch the kids, shall we?" Raven asked the younger women who nodded since the prep work for dinner was complete.

Once outside the older group was showing off to the kids, Kurt kept popping in and out of places, while Charlie started to catch herself on fire.

"Charlie if you're going to do that ya might as well keep it on the cement part around the pool. I don't want to make your father redo that deck again," Rogue pointed at her daughter who nodded as she floated over to the edge of the pool.

Rogue watched her family, Pietro was taking his niece's and nephew on short rides around the yard with his speed abilities. While Eric was shaping a piece of metal into little animals for RJ, the evening was going by smoothly.

Minutes later John arrived with Charlie's cake and with Charlie's help he lit the grill and got the burgers going. They were all drinking beer (except for Wanda of course she was stuck with some sort of health drink her doctor had her on) when the door bell rang.

"I got it, John you've got your hands full with the grill," Rogue giggled at her husband who was wearing a flaming apron that said 'king of the fire' on it.

Rogue was still laughing when she opened the door.

"Hello…" her greeting trailed off as she saw who her new guest where.

"Rogue!?" Said a few of the voices in the small mass of people, still in shock Rogue barely registered Charlie pulling on her shirt.

"Mommy, Daddy says the burgers are ready and he didn't burn them this time," Rogue watched as the five pairs of eyes go from Rogue to her daughter whose hair was still on fire.

"That's good sugar; hey can you do mommy a favor?" Rogue asked her daughter as she nodded.

"Can you go and get Daddy and put your hair out, please?" Rogue asked her as she watched her daughter start to pout about stuffing her hair out.

"But Mommy…Daddy says it looks cool," Charlie began to whine.

"Charlotte Ray you do as I say or ya won't get any of your cake, now go and get ya father," Rogue admonished her daughter who quickly scurried away.

"Now what in the hell are ya'll doin' here?" Rogue asked the people before her.

**A/N: Yep cliff hanger, but I can bet ya'll already know who those mysterious people are. Okay sorry this took so dang long, but I rewrote this chapter five times. I just didn't know where to go after the last chapter so; this is what popped out of my mind. Well I hope you enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them…**

**A/N: And we continue!**

"Oh my god!" Was all Kitty could say as she looked at Rogue with a shocked expression.

"Storm, Wolverine, what are ya'll doing here! Do you know who I have over for dinner! Oh this is just great! Charlie is going to be so upset; it's her one year of being a mutant!" Rogue rambled to the X-men before her.

"Wait Rogue what's going on," Bobby asked as he looked at the woman he had been searching for the last seven and a half years.

"What do mean what's going on?" Rogue asked as she looked at Bobby.

"You're married and have kids?" Bobby questioned her.

"Yes that's usually what happens Bobby," Rogue said as she started to pace her porch. The next minute the door opened again she heard a few gasps from the people in the group.

"Hey hun is every…," But like Rogue before John could finish his sentence his face immediately fell.

"What in the hell are you guess doing here?" John asked angrily as he reached for Rogue and pulled her towards him.

"We saw a lot of mutant activity in this particular area and we came to investigate," Storm stated as she looked between her two former students in surprise. The next minute the door opened again this time a blue furry mutant stepped out with another kid in his arms.

"Rogue, RJ won't stop blowing smoke rings," Kurt said as he passed his nephew over to his mother. He hadn't realized who was standing at the door until he was addressed.

"Kurt?" Logan asked as he looked from Kurt to the kid.

"Logan! Storm! What are you guys doing here?" Kurt said sheepishly with a fake smile.

"You knew where she was the whole time!" Bobby yelled at Kurt, fury apparent on his face as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Hey you can't yell at my brother like that you ice-prick!" Rogue yelled at Bobby who looked confused at what she called Kurt.

"Your brother?" Bobby asked confused.

"Well duh, we kind of have the same mother, God I mean even Kitty knew that," Rogue said with a smirk. At her omission everyone turned to stare at the young phaser.

"You knew to!" Bobby screamed at his now girlfriend.

"Well I knew in the beginning yes, only because she sought me out. After I got what she needed she disappeared that was the deal!" Kitty tried to explain looking from one person to the next hoping someone would understand. She loved Bobby; didn't they know she would do anything to keep him?

"Kitty what was it that you got for Rogue?" Storm asked her hands firmly placed on her hips as she studied her newest teacher with outright accusation.

"Just her and John's files," Kitty whispered to her leader as she bowed her head ashamed at her self for stoop so low. Rogue watched the young girl's expression and couldn't help but fill a small amount of pity for her. Hadn't she done the exact same thing for the one she loved?

"This is ridiculous; I will not have ya'll arguing in my front lawn for the whole world to see. Everyone inside now," Rogue said as she pointed towards the door. She watched as Kitty thanked her wordlessly as she did as commanded. She also caught Logan staring at her, hurt filling his eyes at the life he wasn't aware she was living. But at this point in her life she could care less.

Inside Rogue had everyone sit down in the living room, handing RJ off to his father.

"I'm going to go tell Mom and Wanda that there here. Eric might want to start something," Rogue sighed as she went out side to round everyone up.

"The x-men are here," Rogue said as she picked Charlie up from the pool and wrapped her in a towel.

She immediately started to fuss but one look from her mother had her placed into silence. Wanda and Todd got up quickly and gathered there three children. All of whom were just as confused at Charlie at the sudden disruption of there playing. The rest of the group seemed to understand the simple phrase as everyone got up to leave. Gathering there things and helping to pick up quickly.

Inside was a different story as John bounced around his five year old son who wouldn't stop asking a million questions about the people in the leather clad uniforms before him.

"Daddy?" RJ asked his father for the hundredth time that evening.

"Yes RJ?" John responded in annoyance at the millionth question he had to answer in a span of five minutes.

"They look like my action figures," John snorted at his son's observation and messed up the kids sandy blonde hair.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes RJ?"

"Are they the people from Mommies stories?" He asked as at this John sighed in contempt.

"Yes son they are," at this John looked over at the five mutants who looked curiously at him. RJ started to wiggle from John's hold as he mentioned something about getting his actions figures to compare.

"I swear he becomes more like Marie everyday," John said as he let his son go and get his action figures to compare to the people in the room.

"So you married Rogue, how in the hell did that happen?" Bobby asked his one time best friend. He immediately got punched in the arm by Kitty who glared at her long time boyfriend in frustration.

"The same it always does. Ex-boy friend is a dick so she goes in search for the love of her life. Which just so happened to be, she found me, saved me if you will," John said a little more than agitated, but kept his usual John smirk and sarcasm at the forefront of his anger.

"But you! You of all the people in the world she picked you!" Bobby said exasperated as he pointed an accusing finger at John.

"What's so bad about me?" John asked defiantly at his number one enemy. His fingers started to itch as he thought about reaching inside his left pocket and immediately start playing with his favorite Zippo lighter.

"You're a terrorist for crying out loud that what!" Bobby continues to berate John. Who at this point stood up and picked Bobby up from the sofa Marie had to buy after Charlie lit it on fire last spring.

"I left that life year's ago! How long is it going to take for you people to stop harassing me and my family!? This is my house Robert Drake and if you have a problem with the way I run it then get the fuck out!" John yelled as he dropped Bobby on the couch. At that the back porch opened and the party guest started to pile out.

Nothing in the last seven years had gotten John as riled up as Bobby did at that moment. The last seven years had been spent in redemption for his sins, hoping that they would never affect his children. Hoping that maybe, just maybe he could do something right with his life for once.

Each one of the guest filed out accordingly, each trying to hide their faces from the on looking x-men who couldn't stop staring. Murders, terrorist, thieves, convicts and many more criminals maneuvered their way towards the front door.

"Okay John I'll take Charlie to kindergarten next week okay?" The once known infamous Toad said as he scooted his daughters up on his hip and readjusted his sons grip on his right hand.

"Yea that's fine Todd, I'll see yea later," John said raking a hand through his hair the agitation apparent on his features.

"Pathetic," Magneto murmured under his breath as he followed his men out of the house. However he stopped and turned to Rogue who was moving to stand next to her husband.

"It was a lovely party my dear, are we still on for tea for next week?" He asked politely.

"Of course father, eleven is still alright?" Rogue asked sweetly as he nodded and left. All that remained was Raven and Kurt who intended to stand by Rogue till this was over.

"Mom could you take Charlie down the hall and get her and RJ cleaned up? I'll fix them there dinner in a minute," Rogue said as she passed her six year old over to her mother.

"Of course and don't worry about dinner I'll fix it, you have more than enough to handle I'm sure," Raven said as she took her granddaughters hand.

"Nanny Do I get bubbles this time!" Charlie asked as Raven led her down the hallway.

"Well of course, nothing less for my granddaughter," Raven said as the disappeared down the hallway to take a bath.

Once the room had turned quite Rogue went and sat next to her husband, lacing her fingers in with his worn ones. Sighing as she looked from him to the people before her.

"So Mystique is your mother and Magneto is your father?" Storm asked complete confused by the information she had just heard from Rogue.

"Mystique is my mother, Magneto is Kurt's father he just adopted me is all. You wouldn't believe how big my family is. Because Magneto is related to Kurt now Wanda and Pietro are some how related to me and then I also have a half brother. You've probably heard of him Graydon Creed? He's Mystique's and Sabertooth's son, bad apple that one," Rogue mumbled to her self, nervousness eating at her.

"See what I mean, mother like son," John smirked at Rogue's apparently unease. She eyed him with a knowing look before looking back at the group.

"Well then who's your father?" Kitty asked confused as she sorted out the information. Rogue's eyes darted towards Logan briefly before looking at the ground.

"It doesn't matter any more really, my replacement does just fine," Rogue said as she felt John nudge her. Rogue eyed him again as he gave her that 'go ahead I know you want to tell them' look.

"Rogue, who's your dad?" Logan asked peeked at the little looks between John and Rogue. His silence throughout his entire encounter here wasn't lost on Rogue as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, one that eerily matched the man before her.

"Well you see um…my dad doesn't really remember me. In fact he doesn't really remember much of anything. In fact if most of you haven't already noticed, I might have Raven's body and eyes but I don't have her hair or many of her quirks. In fact after John found out he couldn't believe all the things we had in common. Everyone just assumed it was a side effect of my mutation," Rogue laughed nervously as John nudged her again, encouraging her to continue on with her speech.

"So as you can see Logan, you are my father. Only biologically of course, because like you said your self you aren't my father, just my friend," Rogue said with a pinched face as she looked at him with hard, cold eyes.

"Well were just learning all kinds of new things today, now aren't we," Bobby said mockingly as he leaned on his knees.

"Shut up ice-dick," John said angrily, he knew it took a lot for his wife to say that to Logan.

"But wait that would mean that Logan and Mystique…," Kitty trailed off as the realization hit her. That's when everyone looked up to see Storm laughing.

"What? Come on now the way he goes on about hating her so much, you can't find it at least a tad bit funny at he actually had a daughter with her," Storm concluded as she settled down a little. Everyone, especially Rogue and Logan stared hard at her with no amusement what-so-ever in there combined looks.

A few minute of awkward silence past through the group until two screaming voices were heard running down the hall. Rogue and John both looked up at the hall in question, hearing the all too familiar screams of there children.

"Robert James and Charlotte Ray you better behave for Nanny or Mama's coming back there!" Rogue yelled at the hallway in question.

"But Mama Charlie want's to see the story people to!" RJ's voice squeaked out from behind one of the corners. Rogue turned to her husband and rolled her eyes. Raising a hand and sighing at her children.

"John please deals with your children before I strangle them," Rogue complained as she watched John shoot up an eyebrow.

"How come there only my kids when they get into trouble?" John asked with a grin.

"Because you your self are the biggest trouble maker ever, Mr. I-Want-To-Take-Over-The-World-And-I-Am-A-God-Amongst-Insects," Rogue smiled back as John let out a fake pout.

"Well it was a good idea at the time," John replied as he walked past her towards the hall.

"Mommy did Daddy really try to take over the world?" RJ asked still hidden behind the corner.

"Yes he did and he got into a lot of trouble to," Rogue reprimanded. John just shook his head in fake annoyance.

"Hey mommy?" RJ asked as he watched his Daddy slowly walk to the hallway.

"Yes RJ?" Rogue asked with a sigh getting more agitated at the minute. Was she really this annoying when she was younger? She thought to herself.

"Can I take over the world too?" With that Rogue laughed and John ushered them to the back of the house to help Raven.

"Well I guess ya'll are staying for dinner. It looks like it's the hamburgers and then we can have that cake," Rogue said as she picked up the towels RJ and Charlie left lying on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction I would be reading all the free comics I would own. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you like this story I might recommend reading my new one 'Watching' you might like that one as well. Just a suggestion Wink, now on with the story…. **

**A/N: Another Side notes I will be doing this in Rogue's perspective instead of from a Narrator like I have been doing. Just to let ya'll know. **

Dinner wasn't anything fantastic, just the left over hamburgers that John had made for the party. Mystique had left as soon as the kids were cleaned up and ready for bed, saying something about getting home to wash her hair or something.

Dinner it seemed was going to be a quite affair as I looked at the people at the table. The children it seemed really didn't mind. Charlie hadn't been fazed at all it seemed as she smiled gleefully at all the leather clad people before her.

"Robert don't chew with your mouth open," John told our youngest as he took the burger from him and cut it in half.

"I wasn't," Iceman said without realization of who John was speaking to.

"Not you ice for brains, my son," John said with a roll of his eyes as he handed RJ back his plate. At that almost everyone smirked, snorted or giggled behind there hand.

"Hey daddy? Did you or Mommy ever wear stuff like that?" RJ asked as he continued to openly stare at the five strangers at the table.

"Your mom did, I wore something a little different," John said as honestly as possible. I looked at him with a knowing smile. He had tried so hard to make sure the kids never really knew about his younger years.

"That is like so cool!" Charlie squealed in delight as she ate one of her potato chips. I cringed at the shrieking sound, she sounded so much like Kitty it was scary. I looked around the table and watched as RJ started puckering his lips up as he made small and large smoke rings.

"Robert what did I say about blowing smoke rings at the table?" I asked our son who immediately stopped and gave me that innocent smile that his father also adorned just as proudly.

"Ah it isn't that bad hun, let the kid have a little fun," John said with a wave of his hand as he ate his burger. I raised that all knowing eyebrow of mine and sighed at his antics. He was so much like the children sometimes.

"He can have all the fun that he want's to after dinner. Actually why don't we all play after dinner. I'm in the mood for a good show," I said with a sigh, I know that John was getting agitated and that letting off a little steam might do him and the kids some good.

"Really!?" Charlie asked excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"Only if your father thinks it's okay that is," I said sheepishly as I looked at my husband who had a similar smile on his face.

"Hell yea we can!" He said just as excited as Charlie.

"Can Daddy turn me on fire?" Charlie asked and I couldn't help laughing at her. If anyone else had heard that they might think we were doing child abuse or something.

"Sure he can," I told her with a smile. I looked over to silent x-men as they chewed there food methodically all in deep thought. I couldn't help but wonder what there presence here would eventually do to my sheltered children.

"Rogue?" Storm called to me breaking the x-men of there silent reviver.

"Yes Ororo," I said as I picked up my plate and walked over the kitchen sink.

"What exactly can your children do?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile at her curiosity. She was always so silently curious at the mansion, always waiting for the newest gossip, even if she did so quietly.

"Well Charlie over here can control and become the fire; we think she might be able to fly after a little more training and a little more involving. We also think she might in time be able to move with the fire, change her shape and what not kind of like Mystique," I paused to smile fondly at my daughter.

"Then little Robert over here he can only do smoke rings right now. He hasn't mutated yet, but we think he might breathe fire or something like that," I said with a slight laugh at how proud my son looked at the mention of his amazing smoke rings.

"Then we've got Wanda and Todd's kids, who might as we'll be ours to as much as there over here," John said like it was a problem. But I knew he loved having Todd's kids over to play with.

"Julian is like a water sprite I guess you could say he's got Charlie's exact power except instead of fire its water. The mutant doctor we all see said that Julian developed the water because of how close of a relationship he and Charlie have. He also said that since they both developed at such a young age that they will both have a remarkable power," I said as I looked at Charlie who had gotten up and was looking intently at Wolverine.

"Then little Becca hasn't even shown a power yet, but Wanda said she developed late too and look at how wonder witch turned out," John said sarcastically. I looked at John and gave him that raised eyebrow.

"And Tabby is green and has black eyes like Toad, she's kind of like RJ too because that won't be her power. It's just its side effect," I finished off as I picked up the rest of the dishes from the table.

"This is all very interesting," Storm said as she looked at us with a thoughtful expression.

"Who is the mutant doctor you are seeing?" Pete asked in his ruff Russian accent that reminded me of Kurt.

"Oh well I guess everyone knows him," I said thoughtfully as I remembered Alcatraz and who was there.

"It's Dr. Hank McCoy and we sometimes have to see Moira Mctaggart, like when Charlie first developed. She's only one besides Wanda and Pietro that has two mutant parents, so we were a little weary about what to do about having her torching the house," John said as he tapped the his fingers on the used table.

"Wait so you've been seeing McCoy too?" Bobby said in exasperation, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Did everyone know where you were except the four of us?" Bobby asked still completely peeved at the fact.

"Oh just let it go Bobby, really your making a big deal out of nothing," Kitty admonished as she looked at her boy friends with discontent at his constant berating on the fact that his ex had moved on with his ex-best friend.

"I have a question," Bobby said as he watched Logan try to get Charlie to leave him alone. Ignoring his girlfriend's plea, who just rolled her eyes and silently asked for Rogue's forgiveness.

"Why does you kid have my name?" Bobby asked and both John and I cracked up laughing.

"Sorry, it's just when we first got together we both vowed that we would name our first son after you," I snorted out as I continued to laugh.

"What? Why?" Bobby asked confused at the laughing couple.

"Well if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have left to find John. Kissing Kitty out by the fountain was a great push in the right direction. So we just wanted to thank you," I said with smile.

"So you named your kid as a joke?" Pete asked sitting next to Kitty who I noticed he was staring at the entire time.

"Basically," John said with that casual smirk he used to wear so much as a kid.

"You all are demented or something! Your kid is like scared for life now!" Bobby said with a groan as he looked over at the child with his name sake. RJ just smiled his usually innocent smile at Bobby.

"Well it was a good idea at the time," John said as he got up from the table and started washing the dishes I sat over there a few minutes before.

"Is John doing the dishes?" I heard Kitty whisper to Storm and I snorted.

"John does the dishes every other night," I said as I leaned over and kissed him, he turned to me and smiled a glint in his eyes that I loved and knew meant mischief later.

"Marie you better get this kid away from before I skewer her," I heard Logan growl out from the table.

"Now Logan that is no way to treat your granddaughter," I heard Storm chastise him. I looked over and Charlie was all but poking him. I smiled and let a slight giggle slip between my lips.

"Charlie, leave Logan alone," I told her as she looked at me with that sad pout that I know she got from me.

"But mom…, he's got really weird hair and he kind of looks like Grandpa Victor," at that I nearly toppled over in laughter.

"Sugar if Logan and Grandpa were anything alike I would be shocked, now get away from him," I said with a wave of my hand.

"What do you mean by Victor, cause it better not be the Victor I know," Logan said with that raised eyebrow.

"Oh it's that one alright, unless you know more than one," I said with an evil grin.

"So you're telling me that you let MY granddaughter hang out with that mangy good for nothing over grown excuse of a cat?" Logan almost yelled out. At that I walked right on over to him and with a jabbing finger to his large muscular chest I let my anger be know by his sudden out burst.

"First off you ain't a grandfather to her, second off Victor is actually a good man once you get past all the hair and bad attitude and he absolutely loves Charlie. Has since birth, bought her first teddy bear too," I told him as I ushered Charlie over towards her father.

"EW…someone's gonna get it now!" I heard RJ say from behind my back.

"RJ your next if you keep that up mister," I said without turning around to look at him. Logan just raised that stupid eyebrow up at me and I thought I was going to lose it.

"Don't you even dare raise that eyebrow at me Logan because I know you know I'm right," I told him and that's when I heard Charlie's two cents.

"Ew… are so grounded,"

"Charlie you want your cake or would you prefer to join your brother?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Logan I can't believe your letting your own daughter talk to you like that!" I heard Bobby say with a snicker and at that exact moment I thought he was going to kill him.

"It ain't my fault I didn't know she was my daughter Ice-dick! So shut that trap of yours before I make sure you never open it again, got it bub," Logan growled out to Bobby with a pointed metal claw. I watched a Bobby noticeably gulped and with a nod of his head sat silently back in his seat.

"You know I really should think about changing my name," I heard Bobby whisper to him self. At that John started to laugh uncontrollably and nearly toppled over from his fits of laughter.

"Okay lets just go outside and play," I said with a roll of my eyes as the children clambered happily towards the backyard. The x-men soon followed us until we were all seated in the back yard.

"Okay now Ember lets start out small and work our way up," I watched as John directed our daughter. A smile gracing her already lovely features when her dad called her by her specially picked out code name.

We had chosen it by accident, when she was little John use to say she was his little spitfire. But as the years wore on and she started to develop her mutation, it slowly became his little Ember.

Immediately John lit his lighter, a newer one I had gotten him for our first Christmas together. We all watched as John's excited face was mirrored by his daughters, passion filled eyes with a fire only they would be able to carry.

John made a small globe of fire, like he used to when she was littler and had Ember control it to her liking bringing towards her like an old friend. She let it swirl around her and carry her up a little bit into the air. Before it started to become one with her, it was an amazing sight to say the least.

John kept producing more and more fire and our little Ember started to become more of like a fire sprite or fairy. It was an astonishing sight to see her completely engulfed in the flames. She giggled as if the fire tickled her pleasantly as she became one with it.

RJ, who was sitting in my lap clapped madly for his sister. He did it every time John and she did a little show. I smiled gleefully and also clapped along with my youngest as we continued to watch the little show before us.

"Yo ice-boy why don't you come play too?" John asked as he started making little creatures for Charlie to play with as she danced around our backyard. I looked at him then with look of pride I don't think I've given to him since RJ was born. He was finally growing up, letting his old fears die and letting the new take over.

"Really?" I heard Bobby ask from behind me, I turned and smiled at him encouragingly.

"No I just said it so I could be a complete dick, yes I meant it," John said agitated as he created a large dragon for Ember to ride on. I watched as Bobby approached slowly as if John was going to attack at any minute.

After a few cautious steps I watched as Kitty walked up to him and shoved him into the area that John and Charlie where playing in. He turned into his ice figure as he started to create a statue of a princess.

"MOM! Look at how cool that is," RJ said with a pointed finger as Bobby finished his ice princess.

"Yes I know sweetheart," I said as we watched as Bobby started to build some sort of fort like thing.

Minutes later we had ourselves a huge tower in which Bobby placed his beautifully sculpted ice princess. So now we had our scene, our dragon and the beautiful princess.

"Now all we need is our knight in shinning amour," I heard Storm say behind me with a chuckle as we all turned to stare at Pete.

"What me?" Pete said with a shocked expression of being invited to take part in the play.

"Yes you!" Kitty said as she like Bobby shoved him into the fray. After almost getting hit with a ball of fire from the dragon, Colossus instantly turned into his metal form. I couldn't help but laugh at the men as the defended the ice castle.

"Where the camera when you need it?" Storm laughed hysterically behind me and I too joined in at her comment. It really was a funny sight.

"Alright now we need some beautiful heroines in the mix too now," I heard John say as he looked at me with those mischievous eyes and I almost couldn't stop the no that was coming out of my voice.

"Kitty since our ice princess isn't really holding up, would you like to do the honors?" John asked and I almost died from laughter when Kitty did a deep bow.

"Why of course my good sirs and lady, I would love to be your new princess," and with that she walked out with a proud walk towards the tower. Colossus holstered her up as Bobby placed the ice crown on the top of Kitty's head and all was well in the land of mutants.

Storm, Logan, RJ and I watched the little play take action with a deep depth. Everyone was taking there part to heart as they battled my husband and daughter to protect the damsel in distress. For some reason I couldn't get this all out of my head of how close to real life this all was.

It was really nice to finally enjoy an evening with the out the fear of getting in trouble for using there powers. I think it did everyone a lot of good, as I watched as Bobby heroically die to protect Kitty who was saved at last from the ferocious beast by Colossus.

**A/N: Yep! I'm ending it there only because I have no idea where I am going to take this story next. I am having a major writers block and was amazed I got this much out. I hope you enjoyed my little "play" don't know where that came from. **

**Also a question for my readers:**

**What should RJ's name eventually be in upcoming chapters?**

**Haze, Faze or blur **

**I have a really funny twist to his powers. Just a hint, there not like John's at all. Also, should the Allerdyce's have another child? **

**So stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!**


	10. author's note

**Disclaimer: Not like I own them or nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter sucked major ass. Just until we can get the ball rolling and figure out what we should do next, I have completely lost interest in this story and have no idea on what I am going to do with it. Any suggestion would be appreciated. So I know this is a disappointment to all that I didn't post anything, I just have some major writer block going on with this particular story. The other stories I have a basic idea but you know I should really write down what I originally intend to do with a story because I seem to forget. A lot. Lol so please any help would be appreciated ten folds. **

**Thanks Coup Fatal. **


End file.
